Skeletons in my closet
by bones11
Summary: Two Brillant teams.One case. But can they work together? Brennan and Ziva are kidnapped! Can they save them in time?


Hey everyone,

This is my first sort of story (YAY). My co-writer Brennoothfan4ever is helping me HEAPSS, couldn't done it without her. _Geez this sounds like ive just won an aria. _Anyway hope you enjoy it!!!

**Summary:** NCIS/BONES-A dead marine shows up and both teams have to work together. But can they? Are Brennan and Ziva tied to the case? Who will save them when they get kidnapped? And how many more questions will i ask?....who knows

**Disclaimer:** We do not own NCIS and Bones. We'll give them all back when were done *sigh*.

*******************************************************************************************************************

**Bones11**

Slowly and cruely she awoke from her forced slumber. Her head was throbbing in pain and she could feel warm blood trickle down her bound hands. She didn't have the strength to get up but from her blurred vision she guessed she was in a small basement with one door and a very small window with only the faintess of light got through. She tried to ignore the piercing pain that tortured her battered body.

A sudden out cry dragged her full attention to a pitch black corner.

Ziva David was not alone.

**************************************************************************************************************************

**Brennoothfan4ever**

96 hours earlier…..

It's hot, but even though it's hot the middle aged man ducking under the caution tape, which led to the scene, was still wearing layers. He looks good in his business suit and dress shirt, but everyone else has started shedding their clothes to try and keep cool. Which did nothing to stop the heat.

Taking a drink from his scaulding coffee he looks around. Being taller than most of the cops on the scene was a big advantage, and when someone wanted to find him all they had to do was look for a head of speckled grey and brown hair. He knew this, so he waited.

Watching the buzz of agents bustle about, a familiar face worked its way through the crowd. A young handsome man with tousled brown hair came to a stop in front of him. He let a smirk make its way to the surface of his lips.

"Dinozo." The older man said as a welcome.

"Hey Boss. Um, why are you standing here? Shouldn't you be inside?"

Rolling his eyes he answered, "Because I was waiting for you Dinozo! Now get me another cup of coffee." He pushed his empty Styrofoam cup into Dinozo's hands and took his full one. He was already immersed in the crowd when he heard the young man shout after him.

"Boss! That's not black!"

"Doesn't matter Tony, it's still coffee." He let a chuckle escape before taking a sip of the mysterious blend of liquid. As it rolled over his tongue he almost spit it back out. Frowning he strolled through the doorway into the house, and spying a small trash can next to a lazy boy in the living room he tossed the cup in. Satisfied at the clunk it made as it dropped to the bottom.

"What'cha got for me Duck?"

An older man, much shorter than him stood and turned to face his direction. He was standing in front of a small doorway to what could have been a coat closet, except for the fact that it was empty and for the dead man leaning against the back wall inside it. The older man was wearing a safari type hat and had glasses pushed securely onto his nose. All of his accessories were in sever contrast to the cold blue of the NCIS wind breaker he was wearing over his clothes.

"Ah, Jethro. I was wondering when you would be coming to see me." He glanced down to the body that was shoved into the back corner, the farthest away from the light. "I'm afraid it's not quite what you would have wanted, but I do have a few things to tell you."

Ducky knelt down next to the mass once again. The 'body' that they were currently examining was nothing more than a rotten pile of disintegrating muscle tissue and decomposing fat deposits. No remains of clothes, just the steak knife that was protruding through the space between his ribs where his heart should have been.

"It seems our friend here put up quite a fight before he died." Ducky pointed to what was left of an arm. "Here you can see defensive wounds, mostly likely from our murder weapon here. But we'll have to get him back home before I can tell you anything else. Mr. Palmer, would you please bring the gurney?"

The young medical examiner in training jumped to his feet. "Yes doctor." He left the house in a determined hurry.

Ducky looked back to the dead man. "What are we going to find out from you young man?"

"Nothing yet." Both men turned to the doorway. Jethro groaned inwardly.

"Fornell." He simply stated.

Fornell nodded. "Gibbs."

"What are you doing at my crime scene Fornell? This isn't an FBI agent, this man was a sailor."

Fornell sipped from his coffee cup before he swallowed and threw his answer in their faces. "Actually Gibbs, that's exactly what we think he was. Our undercover agent, and that's why my bosses have brought in some professional help." He stepped aside to let a tall brunette woman slip by him.

She dawned a pleated scarlet dress that flowed down to her knees. Her black suit jacket over it emphasized the ivory glow of her skin and softened the curls that rippled over her shoulders. She was beauty in every essence of the word, which was ironic because she was wearing latex gloves and carrying some sort of kit under her left arm. Her heels clicked as she strode in long determined strides to the body. Her face was expressionless, not even flinching at the smell of decomposing flesh. As she neared the men in front of her she gave each a compelling look in the eyes and set down her kit.

Both men stepped aside, each waiting to see what the mysterious woman would do. Surprising Gibbs and Ducky the woman kneeled, in heels and what looked to be a very nice dress, next to the body. Her fingers already probing into the tissue. Not looking away from it she called over her shoulder to someone, in a very demanding voice. "Booth!"

"Coming Bones! Coming."

A very well built man jogged through the door, his shadow silently announcing his entrance. His hair was styled slightly like Dinozo's had been, tousled. He wore a suit just like Gibbs but seemed completely comfortable in it compared to him, and he was also carrying a coffee cup. "Alright, I'm here." He stated. As soon as the woman was sure he was standing behind her she started rambling off facts.

"Victim is male, late thirties early forties." A sickening squelch came from under her fingers as she poked and prodded at the remains. "Time of death was around 3 months ago. Multiple stab wounds to the upper and Xiphoid process of the sternum, they also continue to the manubrium." She moved lower. "Stab wounds are also present on the third and fourth ribs. Booth you're standing in my light."

He gingerly stepped aside, only far enough so that she could have light but also so that he could see what she was doing. "Sorry. Any defensive wounds?"

"Multiple abrasions to the styloid process of the left arm. Same with the right arm. Several broken phalanges as well." She looked up to the man standing over her. "Booth this man was tortured before he was stabbed." They both shifted at the same time to allow her to look at the skull, which she lifted off of the spinal column with a snap. It didn't even deter her when small pieces of brain matter fell out of it. That just made her hold it higher. Stepping back slightly into the larger space of the living room she gazed inside. "Cerebral hemeraging around the parietal bone, indicates blunt force trauma to the skull. There are hairline fractures to the zygomatic process. Angela won't like that, it'll make the facial resonstruction harder."

"Yeah, but what are you going to do about it?" She shrugged at him.

Kneeling once again, this time examining the vertebrae that were now detached from the base of the skull. "The second cervical vertebrae and the hyoid have been cracked. The knife was most likely trust into this throat, look here... this is where his larynx would have been, then after the killer stabbed him in the voice box he brought the knife back around to sever his jugular. Most likely to silence his screams before killing him instantly.

Looking to the two strangers staring at her she smiled. Booth noticed their confused expressions and he introduced themselves. "Hi, my name's Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI. And this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan." Booth held out his hand to Gibbs first, when he had strolled into the room a few minutes ago he had immediately picked up on his 'alpha male' (as Brennan would put it) vibes. While he was shaking his hand the older man took a sip of his coffee, subtly judging Booth's character.

Gibbs liked what he saw and offered his own greeting. "Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. This here is our M.E. Dr. Mallard."

"Oh please, call me Ducky." The short man flashed a small but toothy grin at both partners. "I must say that I have never before met a best selling author who could make me speechless with a preliminary examination like that, although it does remind me of a good friend of mine who use-"

"Duck." Gibbs warned him with one word.

"Oh yes, if I may Dr. Brennan? I was wondering if you might accompany me to our examination room back home? I would very much like to have a chance to see you work. It's positively extraordinary that you could gather all of that information by just looking at this man."

The two partners turned to look at eachother, smiles cracking on both of their faces. Booth chuckled. "That's what she does all the time. It gets creepy sometimes but really useful when you're in a hurry. Right Bones?"

Brennan just shook her head and rolled her eyes before turning to the aging M.E. "I would be honored to work with you Dr. Mallard, are you packing up the remains now?"

"Well yes, since you completed the oral examination I don't see why not. Oh, but Timothy needs to get some pictures of the body before it is moved. By the way Jethro... where is Mr. Palmer?"

******************************************************************************************************************

**Okay i know that was unfair but i'm writing the whole next chapter. Great work Brennooth4ever!!**

**We love reviews and were hungry for some! FEED US!! just press the green button!!!pretty-pretty-please-witha-cherry-on-top.** _darn it, can't do doggy eyes._


End file.
